narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
UtaHota
The Couple UtaHota (ウタホタ UtaHota) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Utakata and Hotaru. Their Relationship Part II Six-Tails Unleashed Arc On a cliff, a young lady named Hotaru sits on the edge overlooking the mountain, blowing bubbles when she is approached by a young man named Utakata. Hotaru's servant, Tonbee, tells them that there are enemies out there triggering their traps and are most likely invading Mount Katsuragi in order to get their heads on Hotaru's grandfather's forbidden technique. Tonbee decides to protect the fort as Utakata and Hotaru escape through a secret tunnel. On the path, Hotaru asks Utakata to teach her more techniques, with Utakata stating that he has taught her nothing. She asks whether he remembers the first time he met and he had saved her life, using his Soap Bubble Ninjutsu to kill enemy shinobi who were after her. Utakata reveals that they were after him, as he is a wanted man, and that he was only saving himself; his only reason for coming with her to their fort was to throw off his trail. Hotaru does not care, and cries for her "master" to train her. Angered at being called master, Utakata lashes out, only for Naruto to interfere. Using his shadow clones, Naruto attempts to defeat Utakata, who uses his Drowning Bubble Technique to take out the shadow clones. However, Hotaru tells Naruto that Utakata is her protector, not her enemy. As Yamato and Sai catch up, Naruto apologizes for attacking him. Utakata, however, tells him that he is leaving Hotaru under Team 7's care and begins to walk away. Hotaru runs up to her, pleading for him to stay, but he merely creates a bubble and drifts away. Elsewhere, Utakata sits against a tree, blowing bubbles. Utakata thought Hotaru was going to be okay before falling asleep on a tree. He remembers when he first met Hotaru, and how she begged him to be her master. Having been irritated at the word "master" (due to his own master abusing him), he refused; Hotaru, however, reminded him that he was getting free food and a room and that he should pay them back by teaching her. He told her that he would consider it if she is able to walk on water. When Hotaru failed, Utakata claimed that he cannot teach anyone ninjutsu if they cannot manage to walk on the surface of water. Nevertheless, Hotaru practiced all night and come morning, she mastered the technique. Wanting to get her off his back, Utakata showed her the Water Release: Wild Water Wave technique, and told her to master that before being his student. As she failed to perform the technique, Utakata smiled as he mused that only one who possesses Water Release could use the jutsu. Yet, by the next morning, Hotaru managed to master the Wild Water Wave technique as well. In the Tsuchigumo clan's village, Hotaru notices the stares and glares being given to her by the villagers. She asks her uncle, the Tsuchigumo Chief, if she should have returned, and he assures her fears that it is alright as the village is her room. He leaders her to a small room, telling her to stay in there. However, she is soon ambushed by the four bandits. To make matters worse, her uncle overhears the ordeal and smiles as he bars the door to her room, ignoring her cries for help and preventing her from escaping. One of the members, Nangō, manages to restrain her and steal the forbidden scroll from her pack, although it explodes when it is opened. As the explosion destroys the house, Hotaru flees. The four bandits manage to catch up to her in the woods, but she is saved by the arrival of Utakata, who takes her and leaves the area. Before they can pursue him, their leader Shiranami, who has the Tsuchigomo clan crest on his back, notifies them that Utakata is wanted by Kirigakure and that he has a bounty of 50 million ryō. Meanwhile, Utakata uses his Water Release: Bubbles Technique — Drift to carry himself and Hotaru to safety. When asked why he had saved her, he attempts to bluff and claims that he is after the forbidden jutsu as well, although she is able to see through his lies. He asks why she does not give the kinjutsu up to save her life, and learns that her grandfather was her original master and that she wishes to honor his wishes to protect the technique and restore the Tsuchigomo clan. Utakata, having been assaulted by his own master, cannot understand the student-master bond that Hotaru feels. Hotaru proceeds to remove her top, and Utakata becomes embarrassed to see her breasts. However, she turns around to reveal her bare back to him, prompting Utakata to wonder how someone could have done something like that to her. Covering up, she tells him that she did not want to keep any secrets from him since he is to be her master. Angered by the use of the word 'master', Utakata decides to leave her, unaware that he is being watched by a Kiri hunter-nin. The hunter-nin uses his Secret Technique: Mist Rain to render Utakata's Soap Bubble Ninjutsu useless and proceeds to use his Water Release: Water Whip to take Hotaru hostage. The hunter-nin asks Utakata to surrender himself lest he allow Hotaru to die on his behalf; he accepts, although he is restrained by the Water Whip technique performed by two other hunter-nin. As Hotaru pleads with them to let Utakata go, the hunter-nin holding her hostage tells her that he is a wanted criminal who had killed his master and fled the village. Just at that moment, one of the hunter-nin is struck by Naruto's Rasengan; Yamato and Sai arrive as well, and Naruto apologizes to Hotaru for having taken so long. Naruto, Sai and Yamato attempt to attack the Kiri hunter-nin, who use their Secret Technique: Mist Rain to absorb the chakra from Naruto's Rasengan while using Water Release: Water Whip to destroy Sai's ink beasts. Their clash is interrupted by Tsurugi, the commander of the hunter-nin's unit. Since Team 7 refuses to hand over Utakata in exchange for Hotaru, Tsurugi offers a counter-proposal — Utakata would be allowed to stay with Hotaru until Team 7's mission is done, at which point Team 7 is relinquish Utakata to Kirigakure; failure to comply could incite a war between the nations. As Yamato agrees, Tsurugi asks for a private conversation with Utakata. He asks Utakata to return to Kirigakure, claiming that they are not known as the "Blood Mist Village" anymore and that things are peaceful there, and that the village won't kill him since he possesses something they need within him. Utakata refutes Tsurugi's words, not wishing to trust him, stating that the last time he trusted someone, who happened to be his master, the latter turned around and tried to kill him. With Yamato and Tsurugi having agreed to a negotiation, the hunter-nin flee. On their way back to Mount Katsuragi in order to reunite with Sakura and Tonbee, Hotaru wonders why Utakata does not wish to be her master. Naruto tells her about his master, adding that since he did not have any parents growing up, travelling with Jiraiya made him wonder if that is what it felt like to have a father, and that he even found himself acting like a son. He recalls how hard he trained under his master, and reassures Hotaru that so long as she possessed the will, she will be his student. However, Hotaru collapses from pain, and Naruto notices that her shoulder is hurt. Utakata realizes that it is her back, and asks for some privacy while tasking Naruto with finding some medicinal herbs. As Naruto retrieves the herbs and makes his way back, he is stunned when he sees Hotaru's bare back, with contains a scarred seal. Utakata reveals that the scar is the Tsuchigumo clan's forbidden technique, which was engraved on to her. Filled with rage, Utakata declares that he has no care for those who merely use people as tools or vessels with no regard for their welfare. Back at Mount Katsuragi, Naruto pressures Tonbee and asks how he could have allowed En no Gyōja to have sealed the Tsuchigumo clan's forbidden technique within his own granddaughter. However, Hotaru reveals that she had specifically asked for it, since it was her grandfather's wishes to use the kinjutsu to restore the clan to its former glory and that a student must obey his or her master's wishes. Utakata shuns her for her opinion, remembering being strapped down and attacked by his own master, Harusame. Tonbee decides that for the sake of the clan and for Hotaru's safety, he will remove the seal from her back, thus rendering the forbidden technique useless; he adds that En no Gyōja would never have sealed the kinjutsu on her back if there was no way to undo it, prompting that no master would do such a thing. As Utakata muses whether Tsurugi's words regarding his master Harusame's intentions, the group is unaware that they are being spied by Shiranami, the leader of the four bandits, who has heard their entire conversation. After Hotaru refuses to have the seal removed, she is slapped by Utakata and flees; Naruto, Utakata and Sakura follow her while Sai, under personal instructions from Yamato, stays behind. At En no Gyōja's grave, Naruto and Utakata convince Hotaru to return and have her seal removed. Hotaru, nonetheless, finds another alternative — she reveals that her grandfather's very first pupil, Hāto, had a son named Shiranami who possessed even greater skill than his father, and that if Shiranami received the clan's forbidden technique then their hopes for clan restoration would not be lost. Shiranami, who is eavesdropping on their conversation, is surprised to hear his name being spoken. Naruto, understanding what it feels like to have a power sealed within the body and being hunted because of it, promises Hotaru that he will find Shiranami. Meanwhile, Hotaru is encountered by Shiranami, who explains how his father Hāto had been killed by enemy shinobi who wanted the Tsuchigumo clan's forbidden technique, and how En no Gyōja had banished him elsewhere since he knew how to use the kinjutsu as well. Glad to have found Shiranami, Hotaru writes a note to Utakata and sends a carrier pigeon to deliver the message; angered, Shiranami uses his Character Bind Technique to have a kanji appear on his hand and take flight, in an attempt to chase down the carrier bird, while he knocks Hotaru out. Drifting in his bubble, Utakata witnesses the carrier pigeon being chased and saves it by dispelling the kanji. Upon reading the note, he finds himself glad to be rid of Hotaru since she has found Shiranami, although he is also unsettled. Meanwhile in the cabin, Naruto is shocked to find out that Shiranami is the leader of the bandits; the bandits proceed to trap Naruto in a purple barrier that siphons his chakra, with Chūshin claiming that no one could escape from it. Naruto, drawing on the power of the Nine-Tails' chakra, overloads the barrier and causes the cabin to explode. The four bandits decide to up the ante and create a more powerful variant of their barrier, which renders Naruto unconscious. Before they can kill Naruto, the bandits are attacked by Utakata, who had heard how Shiranami was their leader. Enraged and wanting to know where Hotaru is, Utakata enters into his initial jinchūriki form, and the four bandits decide to leave. At Mount Katsuragi, Yamato is told by Sai that Hotaru has gone missing. In the woods, Utakata searches the ground for clues, telling Naruto that both Hotaru's master and his master have not trained them properly since they lack the basics. Naruto claims that Jiraiya did teach him the basics, as well as honed his taijutsu and ninjutsu while also teaching him powerful techniques. He asks what Utakata learned from his master, and Utakata recalls a memory in which his master berated him for risking his life unnecessarily while also showing his gratitude that his pupil was alive. Shiranami uses the Tsuchigumo Style: Forbidden Life Technique Release: Creation of Heaven and Earth on Hotaru's seal in order to have her gather the natural energy and chakra in the surrounding environment in order to gain the power necessary to use the Tsuchigumo clan's kinjutsu. Utakata and Naruto follow the trail of the gathered chakra, where see Hotaru being controlled by the Character Bind Technique. Shiranami reveals to them that he killed his own father and that he plans to control Hotaru, using as the vessel for the kinjutsu, in order to challenge the FiveKageKage and the Daimyō of all the nations in order to rule the world. Naruto attempts to punch him, but is stamped with the kanji through Shiranami's Character Bind technique, who proceeds to do the same to Utakata. Utakata, angered at Shiranami's use of the word 'vessel' to refer to Hotaru, uses a bubble he had created earlier to explode it in front of Shiranami, knocking him off his feet. Using their tailed beasts' chakra, Utakata and Naruto manage to break free of the character bind, while Naruto uses his Multiple Shadow Clone Technique to aid him in his attack Shiranami uses Hotaru to release the kinjutsu, and Naruto and Utakata are caught in the blast. Naruto regains consciousness and wakes Utakata. Utakata stops Shiranami with his Soap Bubble Ninjutsu and at this point, chakra and natural energy is being absorbed in great amounts by Hotaru's body. Shiranami flees the scene knowing that the technique is now out of control and the latter is able to destroy the village; Naruto chases after him to get him back. Utakata uses the power of the Six-Tails to control the accumulation of chakra. He meets Hotaru in a spiritual intervention and absorbs the explosion without harm, removing Hotaru's seal in the process. The village is finally at peace and Utakata decides to accept Hotaru as a student. proud to her master. As Team 7 makes their way back to the village, Naruto muses that he's glad Hotaru has found her master, and claims that he misses Jiraiya, his own master. Meanwhile, Utakata leaves Hotaru momentarily in the meadow where they first met while he finds the Kiri hunter-nin, wanting to ask their permission before training Hotaru. As he notices a bloodied Anbu mask, he finds himself face-to-face with the Six Paths of Pain. Pain's Asura Path traps him with its missiles and thus leaves him crushed under a cliff. Unfortunately, after being defeated by them, Utakata does not return, and as Hotaru blithely danced amongst the flowers waiting for him, a plethora of bubbles erupted over her as she laid down. She gazed into one in her hand, unaware that her beloved master would never return. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax A reincarnated Utakata took Naruto into his subconscious to talk to him. Utakata told Naruto about how he told Hotaru to wait and wound up being defeated by Pain and his Six Paths, then said his true feelings for Hotaru. After their conversation, Utakata's remaining consciousness faded away. Databooks Evidence *Utakata is protective of Hotaru. *Utakata got angry at the Magaki group and demanded them to tell where Hotaru is. *When Hotaru showed Utakata the kinjutsu that had been sealed into her, he visibly displayed anger and outrage that someone would do something like that. * Quotes Utakata's last words: *''"Hota…ru…you…must live…"'' Utakata to Naruto: *''"I was like a bubble floating aimlessly in the wind, and Hotaru showed me the way."'' * (To Hotaru) "My only reason for fighting, is to protect my own life."- Utakata * (To Hotaru) "I am not foolish enough to be someone's master." - Utakata * (To Naruto) "To hell with the forbidden technique. To hell with the clan. To hell with "Master". These are just selfish people who do these kind of atrocious things to their followers, without even the slightest sense of remorse. They just think of us… as tools. Tools… who cannot speak." - Utakata * (To Hotaru) "If you really want what's best for your clan, then there's no need to rely on such a thing. If people have too much power, it will only lead to great sadness." - Utakata Among the Fans UtaHota is a filler couple with a small fanbase. Trivia * Hotaru met Utakata after he saved her from a group of ninja who were actually after him. External Links http://utakataxhotaru-fc.deviantart.com/gallery/42465049/Utakata-and-Hotaru (deviantart) http://konoha-couples-club.deviantart.com/gallery/38714618/Utakata-X-Hotaru (deviantart) References Category:Filler Couples Category:Couples involving Hotaru Category:Couples involving Utakata Category:Fanon couples Category:Crack Pairings Category:Fanon Couples